


Hello

by ErisChaos



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisChaos/pseuds/ErisChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Title is a working title***</p>
<p>Thor and Sif have been friends since childhood. Sif was practically raised in the palace, alongside Thor and Loki. She eventually joined Asgard's military, and worked her way up the ranks, while Thor prepared himself to one day become king of Asgard. Over time, as they grew up together, people speculated about the relationship between them. Many believed it was only a matter of time until Sif became the Queen of Asgard, a warrior ruler, alongside Thor. For the longest time, things seemed that way.</p>
<p>But on the day of Thor's coronation, Loki had other plans, and Thor realized he had a lot to learn about the world. After being banished to earth, he met Jane Foster, and suddenly, he felt torn between the two women of his life. Both were extraordinary in their own right, but he had to choose between his life in Midgard, or his life in Asgard. No matter which he chooses, it wouldn't be an easy decision. Nor would he ever be sure it was the right decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've borrowed a little from the comics, but mostly written the story around the movies. This has been a work for a while now, I've just recently gotten to typing it up and posting it. I tend not to go too much into the scenes from the movie, as much as I try to write around those events (I'm assuming you've seen the movie by the time you read this).

“I'm going to get you!” a young, golden haired girl yelled, chasing her equally blonde haired male companion through the halls of the palace.

            “No you won't!” he shouted back, dodging ladies' skirts, men's ankles, and many other things in their way.

 

            They continued through the halls, laughing and carrying on as children do, enjoying one another's company. That is, until they tripped on something in their path and tumbled in a heap, landing at the foot of King Odin's throne. The 2 children groaned as they landed with a thud against the base, looking up at the king when they did.

 

            “Ow...” the little boy said, rubbing his shoulder.

            “Weakling,” his companion jabbed.

            “Thor...Sif...” Odin said, his tone reprimanding them without any further words. The two young children looked up and swallowed their nervousness.

 

            “Sorry, Father,” Thor said.

            “Sorry, My King,” Sif said with him.

            “Apologies accepted,” Odin answered, “but I must insist you be more careful. At least keep our play to the courtyards. The palace is a place for official business.”

            “Yes sir,” the children said in unison.

            “Now, move along. Back to your games. But if I have any more issues today...”

            “Yes father, we understand,” Thor said, speaking for both of them. Sif nodded in agreement.

            “Good,” Odin said, “now run along.”

            “Yes sir,” the kids said, scrambling to their feet and running off.

 

            “You almost got us in trouble!” Sif complained once they were out of ear shot of the king.

            “Me? You were the one who kept the fight going!” Thor argued.

            “The prince and the princess finding themselves in trouble? Goodness no!” another young voice, heavy with sarcasm, answered in the argument.

            “Loki...” Thor said.

            “What do you want?” Sif asked.

            “Oh nothing,” Loki answered, “simply enjoying your brush with trouble. How does it feel, being on the same end I usually end up on?”

            “You usually do something to deserve it,” Thor retaliated. Loki shrugged.

            “Details,” he answered.

            “Loki, just shut up,” Sif said. “Stop making things worse than they actually are.”

            “Fine, fine,” Loki said, “I can handle my brother, but to handle him and his future lover?”

            “I am NOT his future ANYTHING!” Sif snapped, her face turning red. Loki smiled.

            “Alright, alright, you win. For now.”

 

            Loki turned to leave, Sif still stewing over Loki's jabs, and Thor not looking forward to difusing yet another awkward dinner table conversation.

            “Your brother...” Sif said.

            “Don't let him bother you,” Thor said. “It's what he wants.”

            “I can't believe he said such things. At HIS age, how could he?”

            “Sif...” Thor said, looking at her. His tone was a gentle warning to calm down. She sighed and nodded her head.

            “You're right,” she sighed, relaxing a bit. “He just--”

            “Sif, enough.” Thor said with a calm but authoritative tone.

            “Alright, alright,” Sif said. She didn't really want to back off, but it was no use to continue either.

 

            “It's getting late,” Sif observed as she calmed down, “I should probably go home.”

            “Alright,” Thor said, as they started in th direction of Sif's home, “See you tomorrow?”

            “Of course!” Sif chimed, happy about the prospect of tomorrow being a better day.

            “Good,” Thor said, “then I can really show you who's boss!”

            “You think you can beat me?” Sif said. Thor smiled.

            “Only reason I didn't today was because my father got involved,” Thor poked, just wanting to get under Sif's skin.

            “Oh really?” Sif said, “We'll see about that!”

            “I guess we will,” Thor answered. Sif huffed in frustration and stormed off.

 

            “See you tomorrow Sif!” Thor yelled after her. She didn't acknowledge him, but they both knew they'd be at it again the next day, just like always.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed, the tone of their relationship barely changed. It was always a friendly competition with them, with Loki's added mischief. But, when push came to shove, Thor and Sif had each other's backs, no questions asked. They were inseparable, and everyone knew it. They sparred together, double teamed against Loki constantly (mostly in play, but there was the time or 2 where a temper flared), explored Asgard together, and more times than they could count, got in trouble together.

 

            One day, Loki decided to do more than tease, and cut off Sif's hair as a so-called joke. Rather than covering for his brother, Thor demanded that Loki fashion a golden helmet to replace Sif's then blonde hair. Odin even agreed. So Loki did as he said, and presented Sif with a (surprisingly) beautiful, golden helmet. But, he also jinxed her hair to be forever dark, in comparison to what it had been. Sif was furious, not because her appearance was altered, but because she had been tricked. Loki, still young at the time, had no idea how to undo his joke. For once, he genuinely felt bad for something he had done, and backed off the jokes and tricks for a while. At least the ones that were more than mere illusion.

 

            Thor never admitted it, at least not at the time, but he found the change in Sif to be a nice one. Maybe, it was even the first time he found her attractive. Or maybe he always had, but it finally dawned on him that this girl he had grown up with was turning into a young lady. But not just any young lady. She was different from most. She was tough, fierce, athletic, and could endure. Of course, there were the Valkyries, but most of them were filled with anger, resentment, or some other negative energy. Not Sif. If she did harbor anything like that, she kept it to herself, and didn't make it everyone else's problem. She was a fighter, but that had nothing to do with anger. For her, it was about the skill, and the excitement the challenge brought. She was dependable, level headed, and always a step ahead of the game. For the longest time, that was how Thor had seen Sif. But, all that had begun to change and Thor saw her in a different light.

 

            Of course, he couldn't say anything. He was Prince of Asgard, the eldest Son of Odin. One day he would have to choose, but that day was nowhere near being close. For now, he was expected to fight, eat, drink, and be merry, like any other young Asgardian man was. And for the most part, he did, and he enjoyed it. But he was also feeling restless. He wanted something more; something bigger, better, some kind of adventure. He was reaching that age where they wanted to venture out into the Great Wide Somewhere and see what was beyond their kingdom.

 

            Sif, on the other hand, wouldn't allow herself the luxury of admitting her feelings for Thor, even if only to herself. It wasn't because he was a prince (please...as if that meant anything to Sif. She grew up with him for goodness sakes, 'prince' was nothing more than a word), but rather because of how she felt she should behave. She had always known she straddled that line between how most other women of Asgard were, versus how the Valkyries, on the fringe of society, believed and lived. She had no problem with either side, but neither did she belong to one or the other. She was on her own.

 

            Well, she was on her own, except for when she was with Thor. When they were together, no matter the context, that was when she felt like she had somewhere to belong. She and Thor always understood each other. They always were their most relaxed together, as there was no reason to pretend. No matter where they were or what they were doing, they were the most comfortable when it was the 2 of them together.

 

            As they grew into young adulthood, their feelings and desires grew stronger. They also tried harder to bury their feelings. There would be a victory in Asgard, followed by celebrations that lasted for weeks on end. Thor would be leading it all, drinking, fighting, and laughing all the way. Sif would stand aside, shaking her head at his antics, but laughing just the same. One night Thor (and everyone else) over did it and well, as they say, drunken words are sober thoughts.

 

            “Come on you big lug,” Sif said, draping Thor's arm over her shoulder. It was a bad sign when even Thor had too much to drink. He mumbled incoherently as Sif grabbed his waist, and hoisted him along. Sif laughed a bit.

            “Now, now, don't worry your pretty little head about any nonsense now. It will be pounding in the morning. No need to make it worse.”

            “No...Sif...” he muttered,”I'm going to be...”

            “Oh no,” she said, rushing to the nearest balcony. Thor grabbed the banister and heaved his guts over the edge. Sif couldn't help but laugh.

            “The mighty Thor!” she said, shaking her head as she watched the scene.

            “Not funny!” Thor exclaimed between gags.

            “Alright, alright,” Sif said, “have at it and be done. We need to get you to bed.”

 

            Sif held his hair back as he continued to expel everything inside of him. She rubbed his back, trying to calm him down and help his body relax as he finished. When he had, Sif found a napkin on a nearby table, and gave it to him to clean up his face.

            “Now, to bed with you,” she said, ducking under his arm again and walking towards his chambers.

            “Are you coming with me?” Thor managed to ask, half passed out already.

            “Of course you big oaf,” Sif replied, “someone has to make sure you get into bed face down.”

            “No, I mean, are you coming to bed with me tonight?” Thor slurred his speech. Sif blinked, not sure what to say about it.

            “Nonsense,” she finally said, “I am not one of your whores, and you're too drunk to manage yourself.”

            “Whores?” Thor laughed drunkenly, “What whores? Those trollops that follow me? Pure show!”

 

            Sif simply looked at him, shocked. But, she didn't say anything. What was the point? He probably wouldn't remember it in the morning.

 

            “Well I don't care what you do or do not do, so long as you leave me out of it,” Sif answered, as they approached the stairs. “Now, watch yourself. One step at a time.”

 

            She hauled Thor up the stairs, his much larger frame swaying to and fro as he babbled in coherently. Sif tried to ignore it, and put what he said out of her mind. He was drunk, and truth or not, you can only take what an inebriated person says so far. She was still wagering he wouldn't even remember this conversation. This wasn't the first time she'd drug a drunken Thor up the stairs.

 

            When they got to his chamber, Sif got him to his bed, and tried to lay him flat on his stomach. Thor, even drunk, was still stronger and managed to flop down on his back.

            “Thor,” Sif said in a stern tone, “laying on your back is just asking for trouble.”

            “Oh but trouble is so much fun!” Thor exclaimed, pulling Sif down on top of him. Sif toppled forward, surprised, but manuevered herself out of his grip rather easily.

            “From the sounds of it, you wouldn't know,” Sif jabbed at him, starting to get annoyed with the overall situation.

            “Siiiiif!” Thor exclaimed, “Don't be like that!”

            “Be like what?” Sif said.

            “Mean,” he answered, “you're so mean to me!”

            “I carried your drunk hide up here. That's the nicest thing anyone has done all night. Now roll over, just in case you get sick.”

 

            Thor groaned in protest, but did as he was told. Sif found a bucket to keep by the bed, just in case. His bed was still unmade, so it was easy to pull the blankets up over him as he started to nod off.

            “Sif...” Thor muttered.

            “What?” she asked.

            “Stay with me tonight?” he muttered again. Sif sighed.

            “I'll be in the guest room, like normal,” she said. Thor muttered incoherently as she walked out.

 

            “What will I ever do with him?” she asked herself as she walked down the hall to the guest room she normally occupied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this out by hand, and have been typing it up. However, I lost a few chapters, and have been re-writing them. This is one of those parts. I think it still fits with what I wrote originally, but if things seem a bit disjointed that's why.

Sif awoke the next morning, quite a bit later than she normally did. She stretched and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen where she normally met Thor after nights like they just had. There was normally a special breakfast waiting for them, complete with a hungover Thor, bemoaning his existence and promising himself to never drink that much again. And when she arrived, she found just that.

 

            Thor was rubbing his forehead, groaning to the palace cook about how he felt. But the chef smiled and nodded, pretending to listen to Thor's complaints. Sif smiled as she walked in.

 

            “How is our noble prince this morning?” Sif mocked, sitting down next to him. Thor glared at her (a look she was immune to, more or less) and rolled his eyes.

            “Awful, I'm never drinking again,” he said. Sif smiled.

            “You always say that, and every time there's reason to celebrate, you make the same mistake,” she answered. Thor looked at her and, despite his hangover, smiled at her.

            “Nothing escapes you, does it?” he said.

            “No, I just know you too well,” Sif answered, not buying much into his attempt at being friendly. Not after his actions the previous night, even if he was drunk.

            “That you do,” he replied.

 

            Their breakfast was served and they ate in relative silence. Sif was trying her hardest to forget the events of the previous night, and Thor could tell. He didn't push the matter until after he had eaten, if for no other reason he needed the energy, and to soak up the remaining bits of alcohol in his system. Sif finished her breakfast before he did, and stood up.

 

            “Well I suppose I should be off to do...whatever it is I find I need to do today,” she said, visibly uncomfortable with the memory.

            “Sif, please, stay for a moment,” Thor said.

            “So you can try to maul me again?” she snapped. She caught herself as soon as she said that, and bit her lip as she turned her back to him in her embarrassment.

            “About that, actually,” Thor began, “I am terribly sorry I did that to you. It was horrible and crass of me, and you deserve better from me than that. Not just as my friend but as a lady.”

            “Curses, Thor,” Sif answered, “I'm no lady. You of all people know that.”

            “Maybe not in the traditional sense of the word, but in my sense of it, you are, and then some.”

 

            Sif turned around to face him.

            “That's the kindest thing anyone has said to me in quite some time,” Sif answered. “I...thank you.”

            “I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't mean it,” Thor said, stepping in closer to her. Sif blinked, all of a sudden becoming aware of the swarm of butterflies in her stomach as he did.

            “You're too kind,” she answered, her emotions catching in her throat. Thor slowly leaned in closer to her...

 

            “My lord!” The cook came in, running and frantic, “the king needs a word with you! About last night, apparently he's less than thrilled with your behavior!”

 

            Thor sighed, stepping away from Sif and smiling, showing he was none too thrilled with the turn of events. The cook was unaware of the situation in front of him, more worried about a worried King, than a blossoming love affair.

 

            “Duty calls, even with a hang over,” Thor said. Sif smiled a bit, feeling her cheeks flush.

            “I suppose it does,” she answered.

            “If I don't see you today, training grounds, first thing, tomorrow!” Thor said. Sif nodded.

            “I'll beat you there!” she said. Thor smiled back and ran off to find his father.

 

            Sif continued on with her day, trying to push what happened earlier that day out of her mind. She hadn't ever given love much of a thought, even with as close a relationship as she had with Thor. She had always assumed maybe one day, when a pretty young lady came along, batting her eye lashes and swinging her hips, Thor would be married, and she would be charged with guarding the queen of Asgard or some such business. Maybe she always thought her affections were unrequited. Maybe she felt silly for having these feelings for anyone, especially the little boy she had grown up with. Whatever it was, she found herself enjoying the thoughts of their almost kiss more than she had ever thought.

 

            That evening, after having returned home from her daily training, she sat in her chambers, relaxing and unwinding before it was time for her to go to bed. Seemingly at random, she heard something hitting the edge of her window from outside. She went to look and see what it was. Thor was standing beneath it, throwing rocks and trying to get her attention.

 

            “Thor! It's late! What are you doing?” she asked.

            “I came to see you, now that I'm feeling better,” he answered.

            “You scared me is what you ended up doing, you fool,” Sif said. “Get up here already if you want to talk to me. I know you can scale that wall better than anyone.”

            “Challenge accepted,” Thor said, and began climbing.

 

            They had done this since childhood. Thor could climb the wall blind folded, Sif was sure. So many nights they had spent together, getting up to no good, their parents none the wiser (or if they knew, they turned a blind eye). They kept up the charade for as long as they could remember, and tonight, in some ways, was not much different. But in other ways, there was something different about this time. Deep down, they both knew it.

 

            Thor made his way up the wall, and jumped over the window sill. He stood there, smiling and proud, as he walked up to Sif.

            “Good evening, my lady,” he said, smiling.

            “Oh none of that nonsense,” Sif said, “I’ve never been much of a lady.”

            “As far as I am concerned, you are.”

           

            “Still on that from this morning, are we?” Sif said, sighing.

            “I am actually,” Thor said, his tone more serious than joking for once. “I care a lot for you Sif, I just never quite knew how to handle that fact until recently.”

            “And I suppose you expect me to just…fall at your feet, declaring my feelings in return?”

            “No, of course not,” Thor said, “That’s never been your style. But that’s what makes you wonderful. You are who you are, and there’s no questions about it.”

           

            Sif looked at him.

            “You are serious,” she said, her tone letting him know she finally believed him.

            “I am Sif,” Thor said, “and why wouldn’t I be? After all this time? You’re the only person I know who can keep up with me.”

            “You don’t make it easy,” she answered.

            “Neither do you,” he said, stepping in closer, “to keep up with you that is.”

            “I suppose I don’t.”

 

            Sif was becoming aware of what Thor was doing. This morning…all over again. He stopped when there was only a small amount of space between them, and reached up to touch her cheek. She wanted to fight, to resist. It was what she was always taught to do. Affections were needless, silly things, not fit for the likes of her. But, Sif realized for once, she didn’t care. She was done with this…persona. And she had liked how she felt that morning, before they were interrupted.

 

            Sif leaned against his hand and closed her eyes, letting things happen as they will. Thor pulled her closer, his body pressing against hers and his hand resting on the small of her back. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him while wrapping his arms around her neck. As she did so, Thor leaned in, and gently kissed her.

 

            Sif let him take the lead (a very not Sif sort of thing to do, but she enjoyed the lack of inhibition for once), as the kiss grew deeper. She played with his hair as he ran his hands over her body. But, Sif was bold first, and started pushing Thor’s shirt off of his body. Her initiative sent a chill of exhilaration through him, and he soon returned the favor. They slowly managed to undress each other, while walking back towards Sif’s bed. She laid back slowly, pulling Thor down with her. His body hovered over hers, both of them eager and needing for each other.

 

            Thor pulled back just enough to see her for a moment. He always knew she was beautiful, but it was different, seeing her like this. He’d always seen how powerful and agile she was; a force to be reckoned with. In this moment, it was, instead, seeing a highly anticipated new work for the first time, able to be appreciated and admired. He reached up to stroke her cheek lovingly. She nuzzled his hand, and kissed his thumb.

            “Ready?” He asked, his voice soft and loving, for a change. Sif nodded her head.

            “I am,” she answered.

 

            Thor kissed her as he thrust into her. Sif gasped into the kiss, but held on, letting her body adjust to what she was feeling. Thor was gentle, and tried to not be overwhelming at first.

 

            As Sif relaxed, Thor held her close and started to find his pace. Sif began to moan louder, and louder, as he did. Pleasure started rolling through her body, and she felt herself letting go more and more. He moved faster as he started to find his pace, and the nerves that he felt at first started to subside. He lost himself inside of Sif, enjoying every moment with her. He enjoyed watching the reactions he elicited from her, getting off on hearing her moan and beg him for more. Sif enjoyed being able to let go, and not have to think about anything, other than her own pleasure, for a little while.

 

            Sif felt herself reaching her climax, her body trembling with pleasure. Thor felt her body tighten, and moaned loudly with pleasure. He kept his pace, bracing himself on the bed frame. Sif reached down to stroke her clit, screaming out even louder as she was able to increase her own pleasure. Thor groaned with her, enjoying the feel of her writhing beneath him, needing him to help her finish. He kept hitting her spot, over and over, forcefully, trying to push her body over the edge.

 

            At just the right moment, Sif arched her back, screaming loudly, as her body burst and the heat of the moment seared through her. She rode the orgasm out, until her body fell back into the bed, satiated and still tingling.

 

            Thor pulled her close, holding her, still throbbing, needing his release as well. Sif wrapped her arms around him, and continued bucking her hips with his, as he started moving his kisses down her neck.

            “Please Thor,” she begged, wrapping her legs around him, “I need you.”

            “My lady…” he moaned between kisses, “that’s all I needed to hear.”

 

            Thor thrust faster, and harder, almost bringing Sif to another climax. Sif moaned out, tightening herself to pleasure him, as he had for her. It was enough, as Thor yelled out one last time, throbbing inside of her as he came. Sif pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of his seed inside of her.

 

            They laid in a heap in Sif’s bed, enjoying being tangled in one another. They spent the night either as such, or making love as often as their bodies would let them. It wasn’t until the first rays of the sun started peering over the window sill that they realized they had been up all night.

 

            Thor snuck out, and shimmied his way down the wall, before Sif’s parents would be up. Sif quickly dressed, and rolled over in bed, pretending to be asleep. She would have to figure a way to stay in her room that day, and rest. Her training wasn’t going to happen today. And same for Thor; the discussion of his coronation would have to wait for a day where he was more well rested.


End file.
